Unraveling Spirits
by Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja
Summary: Book2-Korra had finally made contact with her spiritual self but the Spiritual World was still unknown to her. Things lurked there,good and evil,that could harm, and harm badly. Sure everyone had finally settled in their places in life and Korra had her firebender by her side, but spirits were the last thing on her mind, but if they did threat, was it only Republic City in trouble?
1. Chapter 1 Living Reality

_**I own nothing from the Legend of Korra. All credit goes to the creators. Enjoy :) The cover I found online, and is in no way mine. The credit goes to Tracy Munch on deviantArt.**_

* * *

A single explosion among a vast, empty ocean. A single sound that ruptured through the depths of the churning waters. A single boat now gone and lost to the waves of a bottomless creature.

Scraps. Wood. Parts of the exploded boat. They just floated on the surface of the disturbed waters that were now calming down. The pieces just drifted aimlessly while some of the other weapons sunk to the bottom of the ocean; to heavy to survive on the surface. Chi blocker gloves were bound to cover the sea floor now, along with a variety of other weapons. There was only one thing out of line here, No bodies were to be seen or found among the surface, only parts of clothing. Not a single trace of a body part to be found.

The two men were seen escaping out of an outlet in the northwestern part of Air Temple Island. They had a small boat that was said to disappear off into the Yue Bay. No further trace of them was to be found except for the exploded boat. The boat was said to be exploded by an ignition of the gas tank. Still as for the scene overall, nothing interesting was to be found. The area was now surrounded by small fleet ships from the United Forces that were looking into the wreckage.

"Sir, we can't find any traces of bodies anywhere," said a young man with a clean cut suit. He stood behind a tall stature man with somewhat of a crazy hairdo one might say. Instead off giving a stereotypical reaction the older man just smiled wickedly.

"I know there's a body or two somewhere around here. I feel it!" he replied laughing hysterically, then suddenly his face turned serious. "I feel it in my gut young man. Never doubt an old mans gut." The young man gave a sheer look at him then a confused expression came upon his face.

"Uh...Sir-"

The older man turned around and looked the young one in the eye.

"Send the waterbenders down to search below. I know there's something here. That damn bastard and councilman don't magically disappear into thin air. I want everything searched again. I want there to be no chance of that bastard being alive. After the destruction he caused, he needs to be brought to justice, dead or alive, for the safety of the people." The young man gave a quick nod.

"Yes, Commander Bumi." And with that the young man walked off leaving the Commander of the United Forces standing there running his fingers through his hair.

"I know you're out there somewhere. I'll find ya one way or another."

* * *

"Can't catch me!" cried Ikki as she sped away on an air scooter. She rode up the main entrance to Air Temple Island, then abruptly turned into the girls' dorm with her tongue sticking out.

"Ikki! Give me my book back!" screamed Jinora as she sailed after her overactive sister on her air glider.

"Give me back my...GIVE IT BACK!" cried Meelo as he chased after his two sisters for no reason. "I want...I want my 'whatever it is' back! It's mine!"

The three children soon disappeared to reveal a very disturbed girl walking over the temple's ship. Her hair tossed in every which way, out of their usual ties and bands. Her cheeks were flustered and a distressed look covered her face. Her clear blue eyes scanned the perimeter of the entrance to the island to see no sign of any of the kids.

"The Avatar doesn't deserve this," she huffed. "sure I can agree to watch a kid or two, but those three crazy ones is like torture. I should be out practicing my bending or trying to return peoples bending but NO I'm out taking those kids into town while everyone else gets to relax. And Tenzin asks me why I don't practice my airbending enough."

She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she trudged up the temple's path to go search for the kids. Everyone had returned from the Southern Water Tribe about two weeks ago, but it was the second time seeing them since she went into the Avatar State. They had said goodbye to Katara and Korra bid her parents farwell saying she hoped to see them again soon. After everything that happened Korra wouldn't say that everything turned out that bad, since those six months ago when she defeated Amon. She had finally confessed her feelings to Mako, gone into the Avatar State to then become a fully realized avatar, returned Lin's bending, Republic City was safe again, and the people of the city especially, were now safe once more.

It felt so good to have her bending back. When she lost it to Amon she felt so utterly empty the moment he released her. It was like all her connections to life were severed. Korra no longer felt the earth pulsating beneath her, or the water flowing just outside the building, or the fire burning within the hearth of her body. But that one moment she saw Mako about to loss his bending, it was like all the lost dots were finally connected, and she whipped out a gust of air behind a jam packed punch that was filled with everything she had. Korra knew she wouldn't give up despite her condition. Even if that gust didn't come out she would've had fought Amon bare handed because it was for the people of Republic City, her friends, and one person she finally realized she cared so deeply about, Mako.

So many things were going through her mind the past two weeks though. Since she arrived back there was always that slight fear that Amon would end up coming back, or something would creep up on her and threaten her life and friends. Some nights nightmares invaded Korra's mind to the point where she would go out for hour walks or midnight swims to calm her mind. Some saw the distress in her as the morning set in. Mako would question her and Bolin would try to cheer her up, but some times she just dismissed it, or put on a fake smile.

Korra knew nightmares and dreams could be helpful as well as meaningless. But these nightmares she was having was breaking her down slowly or ever so slightly. She wouldn't let it show. She would not. It's just that they hurt her on the inside, but she knew she was strong, so Korra kept her guard up. The nightmares were most likely meaningless anyway. It was just about the people who died, the Equalists, and Amon. She kept on pondering about these nightmares and she didn't notice she stopped in the middle of the walkway staring at the ground.

"Korra?" called a voice not to far from her. Her head immediately snapped up to see Pema.

"Oh. Uh. Hi Pema. Sorry I was just thinking."

"It's fine Korra. I just wanted to say thank you for taking out the kids and watching them, while I was taking care of some things."

"It's fine Pema."

"It's just I know how crazy those kids are. Their magical airbending an all. If only I had a child that would fly around randomly or blow plates off the table. A nice non bender that wouldn't drive me insane. I was just hoping they didn't drive you off the walls."

At this Korra put on the best fake smile she could provide. "Trust me Pema those kids aren't a problem. If I can take care of a group of Equalists, I can take care of your three adoring, crazy children. After all I am the Avatar."

"And the Avatar you are," Pema said with a laugh. "Well I'm going to go see what that screaming is off in the distance. Why don't you go take a break?"

"Are you sure, Pema? I'll-"

"Korra go take a break. I got it." And with that Pema strolled away towards the crazy children.

"A break...Hmmm...What to do?" said Korra as she wandered towards the Air Temple with a sudden smile on her face.

* * *

After swimming for a few hours on her own Korra finally made her way back into the Air Temple. Her hair resided in it's usual style, only difference was that it was soaked. Swimming just calmed Korra. It never seemed to bother her and when she was angry she would just run off to her comfort; water. Of course Mako would be there to comfort her as well; however, he was much more busy now since he took up a job as a Police Officer.

Korra was glad Mako found something he enjoyed doing, and the skills he had helped him excel at it even more. On that motorcycle of his chasing down bad guys it was like he was the superhero of his own word. He would lash out lighting then send waves of flames like they were nothing. Seeing Mako in action ceased to amaze Korra. Of course she was the avatar, but Mako skills were beyond a normal firebender and the compassion that was flamed behind him towards the bending made him even more amazing.

He took on the job about a month after that had gotten back from the South Pole. He was interested in putting his skills to the test and the City wanted him as well, so in the end he formed into his job perfectly. Never complained and once in a while he made it into the paper for snagging some bad guys, or busting a plan to rob a place. The criminals knew when they were being tailed by a motorcycle and a masked figure that they were going to be in for the ride of their lives.

He did see her a good amount though since he did live on the island along with Bolin. Though the Pro-Bending Arena was rebuilt, they felt at home on the island. As for Asami, she moved back into the Sato Estate since she took over the company. Times were rough for her, but Korra knew Asami was courageous and let nothing get in her way, so she shouldn't have any problem bringing Future Industries back to it's for glory, or even better.

Thinking of her friends and how everything had turned out brought a smile to her face. She was glad they had all found something they enjoyed and everything had somewhat fallen back into a place that was good for each of them. She kept on thinking as she walked up the entrance to the air temple and rounded around to the girls' dorms. As she entered her room she tossed her wet clothes aside and hoped onto the bed. Korra stared at the ceiling then out the window and sighed. She knew she'd have to go practice with Tenzin in about another hour or two, to finalize a new airbending move she was learning, but Korra had an idea in mind. It looked about that time as she flicked on the radio to here a similar, obnoxious voice come on.

"It's Pro-bending night in Republic City, and have we got a dozy for you! Fan favorties, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on-" Korra smiled at the familiar name she used to belong to. Waves of her pro-bending days started to come back, but a new thought popped into her head. She did have about an extra two hours before she had to meet with Tenzin, so Korra thought she could do 'something' worth while.

Before the announcer could finish his words, the door was wide open and a breeze ran through the room. It was one of the first fights for Bolin tonight, so why shouldn't Korra support her friend. Then a few minutes later, outside Korra's window overlooking Yue Bay, a glider opened up and a girl flew off into the night. Tenzin had warned Korra not to try the glider without supervision from him, but hey why not try it. She was the Avatar after all...right?

* * *

**Well hello there. I see you have completed the first chapter of my new fic. Like others on here, I LOVE the Legend of Korra so I thought 'Why don't I make a Fanfic'. Still can't believe Book 2 doesn't come out till 2013, but I know the creators will make it worth the wait. This does take place at where Book 2 should start, and maybe, just maybe I can satisfy someone out there waiting for Book 2. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and see you guys soon. Also, if you would be so kind, leave a review. Want to know if I started it off nice, or did I start a train wreck? Off to somewhere and see you soon!**

**-Savvyzzzz**


	2. Chapter 2 Probending and Screaming Kids

As each team was getting ready to enter the ring, Bolin was giving his newbies a pep talk. He had faith in this two, or at least he tried. Ever since Korra and Mako were preoccupied with their duties, Korra training and Mako out beating crime, he was by himself. He was the new captain of the Fire Ferrets, trying to make the former name live up to its glory, but with these two newcomers it just didn't seem possible.

As he was about to speak to them he could picture himself lecturing Korra and Mako. A sudden smile spread across Bolin's face as he thought how ridiculous that situation would be. At that Bolin kept his smile on his face and began the heroic talk.

"We all know their last match was garbage. Terrible. Even Pabu could've done a better job," Bolin said as Pabu squeaked and growled in return.

"But that's in the past. Because when you back the Fire Ferrets in a corner, well Mister, he comes out to fight it. So lets get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow! Are you with me?" he yelled. Although, when he looked up, Ty and Rotauk, the newcomers, sat there unenthusiastic and bored out of their minds. They looked lost and looked like little kids who were learning something for the first time.

Bolin's spirit suddenly sank and his shoulders went with it. He knew there was little hope for tonight, but at least he was going to try anyway.

"Well team, lets get out there and kick some bending butt."

The Fire Ferrets, and a saddened Bolin, walked out of their changing room and out the door to the elevator to bring them up. As they walked out of the last pair of doors, they could hear the announcers voice booming throughout the stadium.

"And here, to the left, are wonderful Fire Ferrets appear! They showed some tough and outstanding displays last tournament, but folks, can they pull of another win tonight?"

Bolin looked over at Ty and Rotauk as the elevator reached the top of the ring. Their eyes were gleaming at the sight of the arena. They had never seen anything like it despite them already being in here for previous fights. The two youngsters couldn't seem to get over the the large capacity of the arena. At this Bolin cracked another smile. He remembered his first reaction to the arena and Korra's reaction as well. Her big blue eyes searching the stadium like it was a whole new world; however, Bloin cut off the happy thoughts and ushered the two noobies forward to the center of the stadium.

"Tonight is either going to be really good, or really bad," he mumbled. Bolin peered behind him once more to see if anyone, like Korra or Mako, were watching, but to his dismay no one stood in the overlook. Tonight was going to be like any other, alone fighting with no little greeting crowd for the team. What happened to his best friend and brother?

* * *

While the teams were getting ready inside the Pro-Bending stadium, some commotion was being caused outside. A young girl on a glider swept over the crowd outside, and screams and shouts were being tossed at her. Korra twisted her body to the side and swept the glider to the left to avoid hitting an old man with his wife.

"Watch where you're going young lady!" the man cried.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," yelled Korra as she kept flying. It was her fault the glider wasn't working with her. "Damn. Can't this think just go straight? Can't i-" suddenly her eyes widened and so did the person in front of her. "Oh. My-" but she didn't have time to finish.

Korra immediately banked the air glider to the right to avoid smashing into the young boy in front of her. As a result of this a scream was let out then a giant crash. The glider glided a few feet away from Korra then dropped to the ground. She slowly pushed herself up then looked around.

"Why? Why can't I just control an air glider? It's all Tenzin's fault." She forced herself to stand up and Korra brushed herself off. She had to quickly get inside before the match started. She wanted to make she caught the whole thing because Korra wanted to be there for her best friend; however, as she was about to take a step she realized a crowd formed around her.

"Are you okay young lady?"

"Wait. Isn't that the Avatar?"

"Yeah, that's Avatar Korra!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Are you okay Avatar Korra?"

A smile grazed her lips, but then a bit of frustration kicked in. Korra looked around at the civilians and sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine and yes it's me Korra. Sorry for the interruption, but I really have to get inside," she said and before another person could reply she was gone to grab the air glider. She dodged past people and weaved in and out of the crowd. With a quick motion the air glider was in her and the next Korra was dashing inside the Pro-Bending stadium as fast as she could.

* * *

"Okay guys this is it. We can beat these Rumble Lions. Just remember what we went over, and bend like it's your last time."

The two young boys nodded at their captain, Bolin, as the referee and the announcer were about to start the match. The crowd was roaring and cheering erupted through the stadium, but before the referee could blow the whistle the crowd fell silent. All eyes lay on the two teams in the center of the ring; the Fire Ferrets and the Rumble Lions. The referee suddenly lifted his hand and called out that both teams were ready then a ring ran out through the stadium and both team bended their elements.

Both teams stared each other in the eye. Each person of each element stared at their opponent of the opposite team. A tension ran through each side of the ring, then each released their elements in a blur and...

Bolin suddenly got smashed into the face with a earth slab, causing him to scatter back then a water whip was lashed right at him head on. This sent him right into the air and easily crashing past all three zones and off the ring into the water below. Ty was soon to follow less then a second after, getting blasted by a wave of fire, and Rotauk followed after Ty. Rotauk hit in the gut with an earth slab, staggered back, got hit in the left side with a fire attack, then a wave of water shot at him knocking him right out of the ring.

"Oh! The Fire Ferrets go back in the water! And right into record books for the fastest knock out in Pro-Bending history!" screamed the announcer as a rupture of joy and defeat ran through the crowd. Boos and cheers could be heard throughout and they easily caught the ears of the Fire Ferrets as they pulled themselves out from the waters below. Bolin shot out of the water and leaned on the side of the latter soaked. Defeat ran through him as well, but disappoint as well along with loneliness. With this new team in all, it just wasn't like the good old days. Mako wasn't there to whip them back into shape and Korra wasn't there to rally up some fun.

"Where's Mako when I need him?" questioned Bolin out of distress; however, behind him a scream was let out.

"Help me! I can't swim! the water's trying to kill me!"

Bolin turned around to see Rotauk flailing in the water while Ty floated a few feet away hysterically laughing. Despite Rotauk size, since he was rather a 'large' boy, he couldn't swim well. Ty on the other hand, could swim with ease because he was skinny and water was his native element. At this Bolin sighed and turned around to go save Rotauk, so he didn't die of drowning. Just as Bolin was about to reach Rotauk all of them were enveloped in a wave of water.

"What the-"

"Ty is this you?"

"Don't kill me!"

The next thing they knew all three were washed up on the cement area. Bolin raised his head to see what had caused the sudden action, but instead of getting angry a smile spread across his face. On the other hand Ty and Rotauk sat there with their mouths gaping open.

"That's."

"The."

"Avatar!" They screamed in unison.

"Korra!"

"Hey there, Bo."

"Was that really necessary Korra? I know you have the sudden urge to be near me and my awesomeness, but at least you could be a little less rough. You wouldn't want my wonderful locks to get in a twist would you?" said Bolin in his usual playful voice. At this Korra put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"We all adore and love you, but just keep quiet for a second. I think this is how you airbend someone dry..." At this Korra took a light stance and positioned her hands.

"Korra I...Wait what are you-" but before Bolin could complete his sentence him and two of his teammates were blasted with a giant gust of air. The next thing they knew they were sitting they were sitting there all drying, while Ty and Rotauk sat there stunned.

"AWESOME!" they both screamed.

Korra looked over at the two of them and let out a laugh. She did a tiny bow and turned to Bolin. She then offered Bolin a hand and helped him up. As Korra looked at Bolin's face see saw that same expression she knew well, filled with distress and defeat. She placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder and he looked up.

"Bolin, I watched the match. I know it wasn't a pretty one, but at least put on a smile. It's not like you to have a frown. Pabu would agree with me, wouldn't you little guy?" Suddenly Pabu appeared on Korra's shoulder squeaking in agreement then slipped onto Bolin's shoulder and nuzzled him in the neck. Bolin scratched the little fire ferrets head and smiled.

"You're right Korra. It's just not the same without you and Mako."

"That's my B-" and suddenly Korra was gasping for air as Bolin squeezed her in a hug. "Bo...lin...AIR!" she cried. Bolin quickly let her go and let out a chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to be close to me. That's a privilege Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes at this and gave Bolin a playful punch. After that all of them walked up to the changing room. Ty and Rotauk quickly changed and ran out saying they had somewhere to be. Bolin reminded them they still had training tomorrow as they disappeared. Korra and Bolin stood around for a few discussing and going over some things. They shared a few laughs and smiles like old times before Amon had ravaged through Republic City. Although, if Korra had to say, after all the hardships she and her friends went through, everything didn't turn out that bad.

"Speaking of my brother Korra, how about we pay him a little 'visit' at the station?" Korra looked at Bolin and caught the glint in his eye.

"Is this 'visit' what I'm thinking it is?"

"Our minds usually think alike, so yes, I'm guessing you know what 'visit' means. I just don't know if Lin would freak out. You know how she is. She's like a grandma I wish I never had." Korra laughed at Bolin and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. I know a way to get in and we won't be noticed. Mako needs a little punishment anyway for the prank he pulled on me last week you know."

They spent a few more minutes discussing the plan and walked out of the Fire Ferret's changing room with wicked smiles.

* * *

Back at the Air Temple Pema was having her hands full with Rohan crying. He flailed, but was soon silenced when Pema fed him a bottle. She rocked Rohan back and forth in the chair she was in. Sweet humming and singing came from her as Rohan slowly started to drift off. but it was never quiet around there and Meelo dashed into the room being chased by Ikki.

"Mommy save me from the evil monster!" cried Meelo.

"He smelled my room mom! He came in and said 'The Almighty King is here!' Then let out a fart and ran out!"

The two kids kept arguing before they could realize their mother's face. Pema's face burned with aggravation and suddenly Rohan's crying started up again. Soon Rohan's screaming and the children's aruging mixed together and sounded like a death song to Pema's ears.

"Please by quiet!"

All three children fell silent and looked over at their mother. She was breathing heavily, but she usually never lost it that easily. It was just that the kids were screaming and fighting all day. Pema couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you kids to stop-" before Pema could finish Tenzin walked in.

"Have any of you seen Korra?"

Tenzin looked over at Meelo and Ikki to see them shaking their heads. Pema just sat there staring at her husband and Rohan just started giggling.

"She was supposed to meet with me a half an hour ago for airbending training but I don't know where she is," said Tenzin.

The room remained silent, but to complete the family reunion Jinora ran in.

"Dad, have you seen my air glider? I left it on the racks outside, but mine's gone."

"No honey I haven't, however, have you seen Korra anywhere? I know you two were hanging out earlier and-" Suddenly something dawned on Tenzin and he fell stiff. Along with that his face tightened and everyone in the room knew things were about to get a little more crazy.

* * *

**Well here I am again with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter and I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you thesavannakathleen and crazycakes786 for the reviews. I want to thank everyone else who favorited and alerted the story. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and chapters should be coming about everyday now, since I had foot surgery. I'm literally bound to a couch until next Monday, so I figured I might as well get as much updating in as I can. That's all for now and leave a review. Until next time...BYE!**

**-Savvyzzzz**


End file.
